I'm here Lex
by TwoPiecesxD
Summary: Like always I am the one wiping her tears just so that you could win her back and soon enough I will have to wipe her tears again for the same reason .. Alex/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

**New story xD read and review if you wish for me to continue xD...**

"Am I not enough for him?"

She was on the edge of her bed, knees pressed against her chest and her face buried in the palm of her hands.

It's how I found her most friday nights after midnight.

She would text me _"I need you Mitch"_ and I would walk for 20 minutes with a pickle jar in one hand and a box of tissues in the other.

"Don't you say that Alex he is just a stupid ass" I take a seat next to her with the box of tissues placed on my lap. I pull one out and wipe the mascara running down her cheeks.

I play with my bottom lip and stare into her eyes. She is trembling and I take her hands in mine.

"I don't know why you put up with him Lex...he is always doing this to you"

"Mitch I lo-" I cut her off and close my eyes before I whisper

"You love him" She nods and stands up walking over to the dresser and reaches for the pickles.

"Thanks for the pickles" She eats one and I motion for her to come lay next to me.

She forces a smile and lays down next to me.

After what feels like an hour of silence I decide to break it.

"You have pickle breath booboo" she giggles and blows her breath in my face gently and scrunches up her nose and bites her tongue to hold in hysterical laughter.

"Ew Lex" I place a kiss on her forehead and give her a smile.

I feel something vibrate and she licks her lips in worry and I hear her gulp. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

She unlocks her phone and squints at the brightlight trying to read the new message.

"He said he is sorry" a pause and I stay silent and she finishes "and that he loves me" she pouts and throws her phone on the floor. She wraps her arm around my waist pulling me close and burrys her face in my neck.

Her slow breaths smack my skin sending shivers down my spine but I hide the effect and just stroke her hair.

"Stay strong babes"

"I'll try Mitchie" she mumbles into my neck.

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly, I rubbed my eyes and realize Alex isn't in bed.

"Lex?" I get up and walk down her steps.

I let out a sigh and shake my head at the sight.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket checking the time. 9:30 am . New record.

I go back upstairs and grab the box of tissues and jar of pickles and made my way to her front door taking one last look at them.

They were on the couch. Alex on his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck fast asleep with her face hiding in his neck. Mason's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist and his head rested on the top of Alex's head.

I close the door slowly trying not to make noise and headed back home.

Tears escape my eyes and the sniffles begin just like almost every saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is another chapter this story is just getting started so bear with me xD please review thoughts love youu .. thanks to those who reviewed this is for youu guys :)**

I walked into my house and the smell of eggs smacked me right when I walked through the door. Mom is making breakfast.

"Hey mom" I sat at the kitchen table laying my head down watching her.

"What happened baby girl?" She stopped what she was doing and came over to rub my back.

I felt the tears build up and I held my breath to hold it in.

"Oh you know same old mom" I managed to choke out.

"Oh baby girl I hate seeing you like this... why do you keep going back to help her if you feel like this after? You need to watch for yourself"

My mom went back to making the rest of the eggs and I turned my head to the kitchen doorway noticing my little brother rubbing his eyes.

"Mitchie!" he screamed and ran into my arms.

"Good morning brat!" I planted a kiss on the top of his head and then he sat across the table in the other seat.

"You dont look so good Mitchie..." my brother gave me worried eyes.

"I am okay buddy" I stood up and kissed the 6 year olds forehead and made my way to my hammock placed on my back porch.

I let out a huge sigh as I threw my self on to it.

Oh gosh Lex why why why? I wish one day the slightly taller brown eyed beauty will fall head over heels for me as I did for her. Alex loves her boyfriend and I am her best friend so most likley we will never be together.

It could maybe slightly be a possibility because she doesn't identify as being straight she says she 'just likes people'. I found that out when we were on our way to Ella's house for a sleepover.

_Flashback_

_"I can't wait until we get to Ella's house Mitchie" the 13 year old practically yelled. _

_"Why so excited Lex?" She looked at me in horror. _

_"Are you kidding me she is one of the hottest girls in the 8th grade class Mitch!" I looked at her confused. _

_"You like girls Lex?"_

_"I just like people" she gave me a warm smile and I gave her a peck on the cheek showing her that I was ok with it and wouldn't treat her any different._

I heard the back door creak open and half smiled when I saw it was my little brother.

"Can I sit with you Mitch?" I patted my lap for a response and he ran to me.

He was sitting on my lap and were laid back while I stroked his arm.

"Why you so sad all the time Mitchie?" I sighed because even he noticed and she never does.

"You too young to understand buddy"

"Oh well can I help?" I hugged him tightly and let a tear escaped my eye.

"You already do"

"How do I do that? " I let out a giggle and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just by being you Rico"

It was now 8:00pm and I was watching an episode of True Life.

I grabbed my phone laying next to me and saw Alex texted me about a half hour ago. Whoops I must have been too into the show to notice.

I unlock the phone and read what she wrote.

_Thanks for last night love you...You are the bestest best friend Mitch... xoxo_

I sigh and place the phone on my dresser not bothering to respond.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Sunday went by quickly I just stayed home all day playing board games with Rico and we fell asleep in his bed watching his favorite Pixar film.

It was now monday morning and Rico was already downstairs eating cereal.

"Ready for school buddy?" He shook his head

"I don't like first grade...Ms. Richards always tell me to read out loud" I giggled and went upstairs to get ready for school.

Once Rico and I was ready we grabbed our back packs and headed out the door.

I walked him to his bus stop and waited for it to arrive and once it did I gave him a kiss on the cheek and started walking to school, which was only a 15 minute walk.

I headed to my locker and as expected I saw Alex waiting for me.

"Hey Lex" I said as I grabbed my geometry book out of my locker.

"You didn't text me back and didn't text me at all Sunday...did I do something?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek amd shook my head.

"No Lex...I was just spending sometime with my brother" she shurgged and we began walking to our first period class.

"Mason was being so cute and sweet yesterday he brought me flowers and chocolates with an I'm sorry bear...uhh I love him so much"

I mentally rolled my eyes but on the outside I gave her a fake smile throwing in an "aw" every here and there.

Kill me now...


	3. Chapter 3

**this story will be going at a reasonable pace i don't want to rush things xD ... thanks for who reviews i love you guys ;) and love anyone who reads xD review pleasee ? Follow? Favorite? Now to the story lol**

I made my way out of my third period class walking along side my next closest friend, Caitlyn. It was now time for lunch.

"You been extremely down lately what's going Mitch?" I sighed.

"Alex..." she shook her head and squeezed my hand lightly and we got our trays of food and sat down.

Caitlyn was the only one in school that I talk to about Alex.

"I hate it..." I finally broke the silence.

"I hate seeing you like this Mitch... maybe it's time you know... to come clean" I almost choked on the carrot I was chewing on.

"I don't think so" I wiped my mouth with a napkin and looked over at the table where Mason and his friends sat at. Sure enough Alex was sitting on his lap.

"Why not...?"

"Because Caitlyn I see the way she looks at him... it's the way I look at her" I stand up and go to throw out the food on my tray.

I smile at Alex as I pass her table and walk out of the cafeteria and run to the bathroom.

I wash my hands and when I went to reach for the paper towel I jumped at the bathroom door slamming open.

"Jeez Alex really?" She giggled and ran into my arms hugging me and I hesitated before hugging her back.

"What was that for?" I asked her as she pulled away.

"I don't know" she looked at me for a while before she spoke again.

My heart raced and my palms began to sweat. She had such an effect on me and she never noticed.

"Want to have a sleepover tonight Mitch?"

"No way you want to have a sleep over?" I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh and sarcastic as it did.

"Yes!" She practically screamed as she gave me her famous Alex Russo pout. I giggled and got closer to her.

"I'm sorry Lex it's just the only time I sleep over these days is when you are crying about Mason" I winced as I mentioned his name.

"I know and I am sorry but I promise we going to have a sleepover tonight and his name won't even be mentioned I pinky swear" She held out her pinky and I connected our pinkies.

We walked out of the bathroom arms linked and I couldn't help the goofy grin placed on my face.

"My place or yours?" I asked her as I walked her over to her locker.

"Yours Mitch" She kissed my cheek before she skipped off to her next class.

The end of the day was already here and I quickly walked out of the front doors of the school practically running back home.

"Mitchie?" I heard my mom in the kitchen.

"Yeah mommy it is I" I hugged her from behind and licked my lips before planting a wet kiss on her cheek. I pulled away and sat down at the table.

"You seem happy what happend in school baby girl?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Alex will be spending the night she should be coming around dinner time" She turned to me and gave me a smirk.

"I'm happy she's coming over it has been a while" I nodded and headed to my bedroom.

I got some pajamas and went to the bathroom to shower before Alex came over.

I let the water hit my naked body and started to think about EVERYTHING. The shower is where i do most of my thinking.

I wonder what it would be like to tell Alex? Would she freak out? Would she kiss me back? Would she hate me? I don't know.

I grabbed the soap and began to wash up and soon enough I was done and got out to get dry and dressed.

I sat on my bed and turned on the Tv. I grabbed my cellphone and looked at the time. 4:30pm. I also noticed I had a message from Alex.

_I should be there in like an hour? Xoxo - 3:45_

I smiled because I should be expecting her soon.

I heard a knock on my room door.

"Come in"

"Mitch? Is it true Lex is coming?" I giggled.

Rico had the cutest crush on Alex and when she use to come over all the time he was always trying to be next to her and get kisses on the cheek from her.

"Yes Rico" I patted the empty space next to me and he crawled up and laid his little head on my chest.

We started to watch a Disney movie and not even 15 minutes later he fell asleep.

I carried over to his room and kisses his cheek before letting the covers drop over him.

I walked over back to my room and had a mini heart attack when I saw Alex laying on my bed.

"What the hell Lex!" I walked into the room and closed the door.

"Sorry" she patted the bed to the space next to her and I eagerly ran over to lay next to her.

She placed a kiss on my cheek letting her lips linger for a bit.

She pulled away and the redness forming on my cheeks couldn't have been more obvious.

"Gimme one of your shirts and shorts" I looked at her weirdly.

"Lex why didn't you bring clothes?"

"I wanted to wear yours" a smirk formed on her face and she gave me a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**so like i couldn't wait to put this up xD here you go...**

I walk over to my dresser and pull out black short shorts and a lime green tank top.

I attempted to ignore the overwhelming feelings going on inside of me right now. it was definitely difficult.

Alex began to strip down her clothes in front of me. I looked away nervously and she laughed.

"Mitch it's not like you haven't seen me before" She rose her eyebrows and I ignored her comment stayed silent looking at the ground.

I looked up when I felt someone crawl back next to me in the bed.

I stare at her for a moment and looked at her eyes and without me noticing my eyes traveled down to her lips and kept going down to her chest, down to her stomach, down to her legs and back to her eyes. I felt she was watching me as I checked her out. I mentally smacked my self when I realized what I just did.

"Sorry..." stupid ass.

"I know I'm sexy" She laughed.

"Oh shush" I shoved her slightly.

"Mitchie I have a question and I don't want you to lie to me" I looked at her nodding my head for her to continue.

"Do you like anyone in particular?" She fiddle with her fingers and I held her hands to make her stop and gave my best friend/secret lover a warm smile.

"No..."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't lie to her anymore. Here goes nothing. I felt a lump in my throat and my stomach was queasy.

"I am in love with a pirate?" I giggled nervously at my own joke. It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"I said don't lie..." she spoke softly and saw her face and mood change as if she was scared shitless waiting for my responses.

Why the hell is Alex asking this? This was never brought up by her. She never questioned me not liking someone or ever having a boyfriend. What if she knew something? Oh shit.

"Why do you want to know?" Her face now red and her fist clenched.

"Because I am you best friend damn it!" She was furious and now so was I.

"Yeah because you sure act like one! You are always goo goo eyed for your asshole boyfriend! You never listen to me anyways"

I saw the tears start to form in her eyes and I regret everything I just said.

"You mean that?" She looked so fragile so scared when she spoke.

"No Lex I am so sorry I didn-" She cut me off.

"I've heard rumors and I was just wondering that if they were true why didn't you tell me" the tears were spilling down her cheeks but she spoke so calmly now.

My heart dropped to my ass. What freaking rumors was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I scooted farther away from her in fear. She licked her lips and spoke.

"The rumor that you got it bad for a Russo..." Silence filled my room.

I couldn't form words. She knows and now I am fucked. I didn't think it was that fucking obvious. I am screaming on the inside and silent on the out.

"It's true..." I finally confessed. This was it. She nodded and grabbed my hands in hers scooting closer to me.

My heart wanted to leap out of my chest. I was not to react this way.

"Why didn't you just tell me you have the hots for my brother Mitchie? I would have been okay with it, I think you could do better but if that is what makes you happy I would have supported you"

Whoa. I was not expecting that...She thinks I got it bad for Justin? Wrong Russo Lex.

Oh My God.

**So what you think? Review thoughts? Follow? Favorite? Make my day ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demenaforever13: i know poor Mitchie lol the struggle Dx**

**Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude: I am glad you werent I wanted to surprise haha xD**

**manhattanpizza: Lets see shall we ? **

**Suefanficlover: Lol your reviews are the cutest thing I look forward to them xD you are AWESOME lol **

**gaaag: i will keep updating i enjoy this story xD **

**I will respond to reviews every couple chapters to let ya know I appreciate them xD **

I was speechless I have no idea how to respond. Mitchie talk!

"How'd you hear this?" I finally spit out.

"I over heard Mason with his friends he was pretty mad about it though" she shrugs and climbs off the bed.

I fiddle my thumbs. I don't know what to think or say or do. Why would Mason say I liked Justin?

Alex left the room but I was still in my spot. Sitting there frozen.

When she came back she looked at me oddly.

"Mitch you haven't moved? And by the way there are no more pickles" she burped and giggled filling the air with pickle breath.

I still didn't move. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Alex.

She was on the floor sitting with her legs crossed at the ankles staring at the television. she was watching her favorite cartoon.

"Lex?" I began to place myself next to her on the floor and she looked at me.

"Yes boo?" She was so perfect I swear!

"Would you help me get a date with your brother?" What the hell am I saying?

"If that's what will put a smile on your face then I would do it in a heart beat" I looked at her carefully attempting to read her thoughts.

"Thanks Lex" it got quiet and I motioned her to come lay in the bed with me since tomorrow we have school.

When I woke up I saw Alex was already out of bed. I groaned and check the time. 6:45am.

I looked up and saw Alex enter my room door with her hair wet and she was in nothing but a towel. I rose my eyebrows and stared hungrily at her, my lips because they dried from my mouth hanging wide open.

"Mitch gross! Get me clothes" she laughed and sat on my bed holding the towel in place.

I got up quickly and threw some skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt at her and right there the unbelievable happened. I mean she has done it before I just always managed to look the other way before I saw anything, but this time I didn't turn quick enough.

The fact that I saw her butt ass naked didn't affect her one bit. I could tell because she continued to get dressed as if it was no big deal.

I ran out of the room shutting my room door behind me trying to erase the image of my sexy ass naked best friend. Wasn't working.

I stayed in my hallway until I heard the door being opened. She smiled.

"I'm ready" she went downstairs and I went back into my room to get dressed myself.

Oh god does she not know what the hell just happened I saw her. NAKED.

I walked downstairs and saw her having a conversation with Rico. I gave them both a fake smile and went to pour myself cereal. They were sitting at the table eating.

"You are really beautiful Lex" oh God Rico is trying to be smooth. I laughed so hard and he glared at me.

"Thanks cutie" Alex winked at him and blew him a kiss. He caught the air kiss and placed it in his pocket.

"Mitchie just mad because she wants kisses from you" I gasped.

Alex got up and smirked playing along with my little brother was saying. She walked over to where I was and placed a kiss on my left cheek then my right cheek letting them linger for a bit, then moving to my forehead and lastly her breath smacked my lips as she placed a sweet and gentle kiss on my nose.

I scrunched my face and giggled.

"Stop Lex you are going to make the brat mad...let's go before he's late" She nodded and we headed out the door after getting our book bags.

Alex intertwined her hands with my little brother as they walked and right before he got on the bus she gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed holding his cheeks as he climbed onto the school bus.

"Your brother is so cute" I laughed as we kept walking to school.

"Yeah, he is like in love with his sexy Lexi" I nudged her arm playfully.

"Mason better watch out" she joked and I got irritated just by the sound of his name.

We arrived at school and Lex went off to find Mason I am sure.

I walked over to my locker and saw Caitlyn make her way over to me.

"How was it last night babes?" I shook my head remembering what I asked Alex to do for me.

"Horrible I told her to help me get a date with her brother!" I sighed at the thought of dating Justin and closed my locker walking along side Caitlyn to our first period class.

"How'd the hell that come up Mitch?"

"She said she heard a rumor of me liking a Russo and I thought she knew it was her and I said the rumor was true she told me it was ok if I liked Justin"

"You just decided to go with it instead of telling her the truth Mitch?"

"I panicked Cait" She rubbed my back and I rolled my eyes as we sat in our assigned seats.

** So review thoughts/ predictions xD love you guysssssss**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't mean to take this long but here you go xD **

It was soon lunch time and I was sitting next to Caitlyn picking at the lunch, I couldn't quite identify what they were serving us today.

"There goes your new crush Mitch" Caitlyn's joke was not very funny, I looked the direction she was referring to and sighed and when I saw Justin.

"Not funny Cait I really wish I didn't lie to Alex" I smacked my forehead and Caitlyn laughed and removed my hands from my forehead.

"So why did you Mitch?"

She was right why did I? I could have cleared up that "rumor" but this could really change everything. I could ruin her love life with her boyfriend and this could like stress her out and I just want to see her happy. I don't want Alex to have to be angry with me although knowing Alex she might not get angry with me because she is the one who always tells me you can't control who you fall for.

The bell rang and I gave Caitlyn a kiss on the cheek and made my way over to my locker.

I felt frustrated after the 3rd time attempting to put in the combination right and banged the locker with my fist. I regretted doing that because now my knuckles were red and in pain.

While kissing my knuckles better I jumped at the warmth now on my right shoulder. I turned around and faced the person who placed there hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Mitchie" Justin scratched the back of his head nervously and half smiled.

"Hey Justin" I returned the smile and he seemed to relax a bit.

"My sister told me you were...you know? interested and that I should give you a shot" I giggled because he said this rather fast, though I understood what he said I almost couldn't.

"Nice way to ask me out Justin" I playfully shoved him.

"I am not really good at this to be honest" I licked my lips and breathed in deeply.

"When's our date?"

"Well you seem eager" He joked and I pretended that it was funny. I didn't feel well at all this is all wrong and I feel like shit for bringing Justin into this.

"Yeah well..." an awkward silence and I couldn't help but play with my bottom lip.

"Want to do something tonight?" I nodded and he began to lean in. My heart began to race and it wasn't the good kind I was terrified. He placed his lips on my cheek and pulled away quickly walking away after giving me a smile.

I felt so bad...I had no type of attraction to the kid and here I am convincing him and my best friend that I have the hots for Justin Russo.

The end of the day was already here and I was about to walk out the front door and start to walk home.

"Mitchie wait up!" I turned and stopped waiting for Alex to catch up with me.

"What happened Lex?" I giggled as she held her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"Come over?" I nodded and we made our way to her house.

She looked bothered I knew this because she kept trying to crack her knuckles and she was biting the inside of her cheek.

"Hun are you okay?" She turned her head quickly and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah" She looked down at the sidewalk and the rest of the walk was silent.

We walked into her house and her mom was already cooking dinner.

"Hey girls"

I smiled at her mother and followed Alex up to her room. She ignored her mother but that was nothing new. She was pulling her hair as if she was getting impatient and breathing heavier than before.

"Lex!"

"What?!" She slammed her room door after I entered her room.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing" It came out as a whisper. I didn't want to fight with her.

"Can you just hold me Mitchie please?"

"Of course Lex"

We crawled into her bed and she laid her head on my chest. I began to play with her hair and she raised up my shirt slightly exposing a small bit of my stomach and began to trace shapes with her finger.

My stomach began to twist. I felt her lift her head slightly and the tracing stopped. She looked at me.

"Mitch?"

"Yes?"

"Your heart is beating really fast..." My eyes got wide and my face grew hot.

"Yeah..."

"Why?" She came closer, so close our noses brushed up against each other.

"You"

She pulled away and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Mason told me something today...about the rumor I heard about..." I sat up and gave her a confused look.

"What did he tell you Lex?" She gulped and continued.

"He said that um he doesn't want me near you anymore...and I asked him why not and he said that you secretly wanted me in a romantic way and I told him that you didn't that you liked my brother..." Her eyes began to swell up in tears.

"Lex don't cry" She wiped the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"He said where did I get that from and I told him that I heard him talk about it before and that you admitted it to me and he started to laugh...I didn't get why he was laughing...he called me an idiot and walked away..."

**Review thoughtttttssss xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy xD I know I left it at a bad place and that you guys are frustrated and this chapter might not help sorry Read and Review?**

My heart is in my ass. I can't even figure out how to speak.

"Say something Mitchie I want to hear the truth from you..." I looked into her sweet brown eyes.

"Mason is right...I love you Lex and more than a friend...I don't like Justin I lied and I don't know why..." I felt my eyes begin to burn and the warm tears began to spill from my eyes. "It isn't easy to just come out and tell you that I am in love with you okay? you are in love with someone else! I would look like a total fucking idiot!"

"Yes you could have Mitchie things would be different!" Her voice was getting louder and we heard a knock on the door.

Justin came through the door.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked a bit worried.

"Mind your business Justin...why the fuck are you in my room?" I felt so bad her words hurt him I could tell. This was one of Alex's problems when she was angry, she was angry with EVERYONE.

"Well Mitchie agreed we'd hang out tonight...Are we still going to Mitchie?" Alex looked at me, her arms were crossed and eyebrows raised.

I looked at her and gulped and then laid my eyes on Justin, he was sweating there and looking like a little lost puppy. Oh my gosh poor kid.

"I can't Justin...I don't want to lead you on..." I feel like I'm going to explode into sobs.

"Alex you're a fucking asshole, she didn't like me did she? Why the fuck did you convince me she did I feel like an idiot thanks a lot!" He gave her no time to answer and he slammed her room door as he made his way out.

"I'm sorry Lex..." I broke I sobbed and sobbed.

"Maybe we should have some space Mitch" I looked at her and licked my lips.

"Lex I can't I need you..." She wiped her tears and rubbed her puffed eyes.

"You need to get over me Mitchie... I love Mason... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Fuck you..." An instant regret on saying that. I walked out of her house and ran to mine.

I ran into my bedroom locking the door.

Fuck this love shit. I throw myself on my bed and snuggle into my blankets. My eyes began to grow heavy and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up from Rico trying to get into the covers with me.

"Hey sexy man" He gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Mitchie..."

"Mommy said dinner is ready" i pushed his hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"We should go eat buddy" He jumped out of the covers and ran downstairs. I chased after him and we were giggling all through dinner.

* * *

It has been about 3 months since this space between Alex and I has occurred. I don't give a fuck anymore though. I am currently getting ready to go to this girls house. I forgot her name. Haha whoops.

About a month into this break I started to be more open with this whole dating shit. So far my new bold and confident attitude got me to score the whole cheerleading team. Now you might be thinking wow Mitchie the fuck happened to you. Well Alex happened. Enough said.

"Bye mom love you, bye little man" one thing I haven't changed was the love and treatment to my mother and brother. They don't deserve the bitchy Mitchie. Haha that rhymed.

I got into my mother's car and began to drive to uh, I think her name was Tiffany, so yeah Tiffany's house.

I got to her front door and knocked. She opened the door. I checked her out, she was wearing a blue tight mini skirt with a yellow tank top and white ankle socks.

"Hey sexy" I greeted her and placed a kiss on her lips. The girl was sprung, her cheeks were a bright ass red. I intertwined our fingers leading her into her own house.

We sat on her couch and did what I came here to do if you know what I mean. Another bitch I fucked and never talked to again. Alex fucked me up.

**Review lemme know what you think . i will put another one as soon as i see 5 reviewss ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Monday came around and I walked into the school building making my way to my locker. Caitlyn was there waiting for me, as always.

"Hey babes" I kissed her on the cheek and began to put in my combination to my locker.

"Hey...You going to talk to Alex today?"

"You ask me that everyday and my answer will always be the same... FUCK NO" I gave her a smirk and a wink and slammed my locker shut walking away.

I don't understand why she wants me to talk to Alex so bad she knows how bad Alex hurt me and plus, Alex sure doesn't seem like she cares.

If she cared she would talk to me right? But instead she walks right by me.

"Mitchie you are late" I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat.

I spent my first 3 classes looking outside the classroom windows in my own world. I hated days when I was like this. Days where I honestly miss Alex. I try hard to convince my self I hate her but I don't.

Lunch time.

"Mitch are you going to sit with me today?" If this bitch don't leave me alone.

"I said after we fuck we don't talk no more Tiffany" I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. She screamed back her name was Aria and not Tiffany. Haha whoops.

I found Caitlyn and took a seat next to her.

"I brought you lunch from home my mom made her famous pasta and I know your ass would beg for mine" she put the pasta bowl in front of me but I just pushed it back.

"Thanks Cait but not hungry today" Her eyebrows rose.

"Talk to her you stupid ass, I hate when you get like this, you could only pretend for so long Mitchie"

"I hate that you always know everything" she giggled.

I looked at the doorway of the cafe and saw Alex, Caitlyn looked at her then back at me and smirked. Oh hell no. She wouldn't.

"Alex! Come here" I am going to kill this bitch. I hide face in my hands as Alex came walking closer to the table.

"Hey Caitlyn what's up?" Her sweet voice was enough to make my stomach go nuts.

"You and Mitchie should stop this bullshit...make up" I snapped my head up and glared at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn what the fuck? this is between Alex and I"

Before I can start spazzing out on Caitlyn Lex spoke.

"She's right Mitchie...we need to stop and make up..." I looked into her eyes and saw the wall of tears start to build.

"Well we can't make up... I hate you" I manged to choke out. I let the last three words spill carelessly from my stupid ass mouth I got up and ran out the cafe and the tears escape rapidly from my eyes. I couldn't let Alex see me broken. I had to show her I didn't give a fuck.

I walked into the guidance counsler office and waited for her to finish with her student. To be honest I have no idea why I walked here. I have only ever been here once before and that was because my mom thought talking to someone once a week would help me.

But after begging my mom I really didn't want to talk to her I didn't have to go back.

But here I am.

The student she was with gave me a glare and walked out of the door. I stood up from the chair and walked into her office.

"Hey Mitchie, everything alright sweetheart? Take a seat please" She gave me a warm smile.

I sat down in the wooden chair in front of her desk and she folded her hands in front of her waiting for me to talk.

"I don't know what to say..." I rubbed my arm.

" Let's start with how was your day today?" My heart began to race as Alex's face appeared in my mind.

"It was fine...Look I made a mistake coming here I don't even know why I came here sorry...bye" I ran out her office and made my way to the bathroom.

Great the last fucking person I want to run into right now...

**Review ? Follow ? Favorite ? Xoxo ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

**vivi199898 : Here you go ;) lol**

**Guest Feb. 19 : thank you xD **

**manhattanpizza : Your reviews are amazing . Thanks you and I know poor babess :(**

**Suefanficlover : Thank you soo much I really appreciate it xD**

**ForbiddeNFruit : Thank you for your reviews xD**

**LovinThatLovato : Thanks so much for reviewing ;)**

**lovemelovemeonlyme : OMG OMG lol thanks for reviewing I am glad you like it. I am like so in love with you story ;)**

**On to the story xD**

"Mitchie please don't walk away and fucking speak to me!" Her eyes were red and puffed my heart ached at the sight of her actually hurting and it is my fault. All she wanted to do was talk right?

"Lex can we not talk right now? can we talk I don't know? later at my place?" I gulped and stepped closer to her.

She nodded and hugged herself. I got even closer and wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she cried into my shoulder.

"I miss you Mitchie I really do..." She managed to say in between cries.

"I miss you too Lex" I pulled away slowly.

I didn't know that I was crying until I felt her thumb pressed slightly under my eye wiping away the tears that were trickling down.

"Meet me tonight at what time?" She looked so broken.

"Can I walk home with you today?" I bit my lip and sighed.

"I don't kn-" She cut me off.

"Mitch please?" I nodded and hugged her before we left to our next period class.

I walked into my Math class, which was a joke, and sat in my seat.

The blonde girl that I fucked like two weeks ago kept staring at me and I wanted to beat her ass like damn can I have my face back?

"Can you stop fucking looking at me?" I snapped I couldn't take this shit.

"Sorry Mitchie I didn't mean to make you mad...are you okay you seem upset?" I rolled my eyes at her and clenched my fist.

"Bitch don't talk to me you don't know me leave me the fuck alone" At this point the whole class was staring at the back of the room. Whoops I caused a show.

"Mitchie to the office" I glared at the teacher and called her a bitch as I walked out the classroom door.

I sat in the office waiting for the principle to give me whatever consequence he wants to give me.

When I was first in here he was shocked to see me in here out of all people because I never used to get in trouble. But these days I practically lived in here, getting in trouble for the stupidest shit. Well, at least I think that why I am in here is stupid.

"Mitchie you can come in now" I walked in and closed his office door behind me.

"I hate this" He sighed big and gave me a half-smile.

"Hate what exactly Mitchie?"

"Getting in trouble for telling someone to leave me alone" I crossed my arms and he chuckled.

" Mitchie did you do it nicely? You haven't been the sweetest person these days"

"No I said some not nice words but Mr. I was already angry and she well made me explode" He nodded.

"Here is what we are going to do I won't write you up but please stay out of trouble for the rest of the week Mitchie?" I smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Mr."

"No problem, I don't want you to get in trouble all the time Mitchie so I'll let this slide because we all have bad days and maybe this was one, You can't go back to class though so why don't you do me some errands?"

"It is the least I can do Mr." I wasn't always disrespectful. One favor won't hurt.

"Take these papers to Ms. Benson?" I grabbed the papers and walked over to Ms. Benson's class.

Her class was so damn far like what the fuck? I finally got there and immediately my eyes landed on Lex. She gave me a smile and I stuck my tongue out at her, she giggled and I walked out.

The end of the day was here and I was waiting for Alex to meet me because she said she wanted to walk home with me.

"Hey you waiting for someone?" Caitlyn said as she walked over to me.

"Uh yeah I am, I am waiting for Alex" I gave her a fake smile and looked around to see if Alex was anywhere near.

"OMG did you guys make up?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Not quite Cait, but here she comes so see you later babes" I gave her a peck on the cheek and she gave me a wink.

Alex looked at me and began walking with out a word to the school doors.

The walk was kind of awkward because we haven't really spoken for three months. There is still tension in the air.

I walked into my house and I saw how she looked around the living room and smiled to herself.

"LEXIIIIII" I heard my brother yell form the top of the steps. Alex ran over to the top of the steps and carried him down tackling him to the floor.

"I missed you Rico" Rico stole a kiss from her and she gasped. I couldn't stop from laughing my brother got game. Haha.

"I missed you Lexi" They got up and Rico slapped her ass and ran upstairs.

So the way my little brother was acting was kind of my fault because when girls come over that is how he sees I treat them. I know bad big sister.

"Your brother is too much..." She laughed and I nodded making my way to my room with her right behind me.

We sat on my bed for a good 10 minutes in silence.

"So? you want to talk start it off" I sounded a bit bitter.

"I miss you a lot Mitchie...I shouldn't have recommended the space..."

"I shouldn't have left the way I did so I am sorry for that" I said genuinely.

"You are saying sorry? I thought the bad ass Mitchie doesn't do that?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I don't..."

"Why'd you change Mitchie? I worry about you sometimes"

"You do? that's a shocker" I rolled my eyes.

"How so" She said pouting. The pout that made my stomach flop. She was too adorable.

"You are always with Mason, I just didn't think you had time to worry about how I was feeling"

"Mason and I aren't together anymore..." My eyes were widen.

"So that's why you are talking to me isn't it? Alex get out!" She stood up and wiggled her finger in my face.

"Mitchie we have been broken up for some time now okay? so shut the fuck up and I am done with him for good I know it this time"

"You always say that Alex he is going to come back with a gift and your dumb ass will go back!"

**Review for more ? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy :) I love your reviews amazing ass people ;) make my whole day. I am going through a lot and writing and seeing your reactions truly make me happy and let me have a chance to get away from my world for a bit.**

"You think I'm a dumb ass?" She whispered. I sat down on my bed next to her and grabbed her hands and intertwined them placing my forehead on hers. The tears slipped from her eyes and I was silent.

No matter how hard I try to hate her I can't. I have fallen way too deep for this girl. I love her so much it physically hurts.

I place on hand on her cheek and stare into her gentle brown eyes breaking the silence.

"No you aren't dumb Lex...I just am sick of seeing you get hurt and you guys break up and the next moment you guys are back together and it isn't a secret anymore that I am in love with you so seeing him get the chance with you over and over again and I was the one who was picking up the pieces over and over again like th-" Her cool finger was placed on my lips to shut me up. I smiled at her and she giggled at my rambling.

"We broke up for good... I swear this time Mitch...please just trust me...I miss my best friend" Those were the words part of me wanted to hear but the other part of me dreaded hearing these words. I don't know if I can be friends with her anymore because part of me will always want more.

"I love you so much" I said. She pulled her forehead off mine and looked down at the bedroom floor.

"I know" I saw her sigh.

My ringtone from my phone started to go off and we both jumped. I got up and walked over to my nightstand. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number.

"Can I come over?" It must be the girl I gave my number to at the club a few nights ago. She was so fucking sexy.

"Sure"

"Be there in a half hour be ready baby"

"See you soon hun" I hung up and looked over at Lex.

"Maybe you should go Lex" I slipped my hands in my pocket.

"But I don't want to..."

I really do want Lex here and I should be real fucking happy she wants to spend time with me and I really shouldn't have invited someone over to fuck. But in all honesty I am allowing the girl from the club to come over because I know fucking her will get my mind off Lex not loving me back for a bit... I mean at least I think it will take Lex off my mind.

"Lex..." I sighed and sat back down next to her.

"Who was on the phone?" She said. I could tell she was going to start crying again.

"It doesn't mat-"

"Yes the fuck it does because they are the reason you want me to leave Mitchie!, I am not stupid!, who the fuck is it one of those bitches? You are such a fucking asshole why would you do this shit to me... maybe you did really change into this image you put out to be now"

She got up and smacked my cheek. I clenched on to it and get up.

"I'm sorry" was all I was able to let out.

"Sorry? you are sorry?" She began to push me and shove on my chest and I hugged her trying to make her stop.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear when she stopped freaking out.

"I know" she choked out. I caressed her hair breathing in her scent.

"I don't get you...why are you mad if one of those 'bitches' come over?" I said

"I want you to myself Mitchie" she said simply.

"What does that mean Lex?" She didn't respond... she just squeezed me tight.

**So this is short kind of lol review? thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG you guys made my whole day yesterday ;) I love you guys soooo much Enjoy**

"Can we watch a movie please?" I nodded and we made our way downstairs to my living room. Alex and I were now home alone since Rico and my mom left to my mother's friends house for dinner.

I picked up Alex bridal style, I must have caught her by surprise because she yelped. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as I laid her down on the couch.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and text the bitch from the club to not bother coming over. I went over and got the remote from the TV stand and made my way to sit next to Alex.

Alex crawled onto my lap. Her feet dangled to the side and I snaked my arm around her waist holding her in place. Her head rested on my chest and my breathing began to pick up.

"What movie you want to watch Lex?"

"Anything you want Mitchie" I put on a horror movie, which I know she really doesn't enjoy.

It was now about the middle of the movie and I noticed that Alex has been staring at me the whole entire time.

I felt her breath on my neck making my hairs stand up and sending shivers down my spine. Her lips were coming closer and I was frozen. It wasn't too long before I felt her press her soft plush lips on my collar bone. The quick kisses she was planting were now moving upward to mid of my neck. I licked my lips and tilted my neck allowing her more access.

A moan escaped my lips as I felt her take in skin into her mouth sucking slowly.

She stopped and I stiffened.

"I'm sorry" she said shyly, I shook my head.

"Don't be" I said before I leaned forward and crashed our lips together.

She began to straddle me without disconnecting our lips. I was now planting kisses down her neck and a low moan was released from her lips. My hands were rubbing down her sides and her arms were pressing down on my shoulders.

"Mitchieeee" She moaned when I found her pulse point. I smiled into her neck and she she began to grind on top of me.

I let my hands grip on to her waist as she connected our lips once again. I opened my mouth slightly and she was quick to let her tongue explore my mouth.

I moved my hands further down to her ass and squeezed it slightly.

"Hmmm" She moaned. I pulled away and winked.

"You like that baby?" I said seductively.

She hid her face in my neck and I felt her nod. I giggled.

"What's wrong you embarrassed?" I felt her nod into my neck again. I smirked and slipped my hands into her sweatpants and she pulled away quickly from my neck and was blushing. She did nothing but stare at me while I explored inside her pants. I felt her bare skin and licked my lips as soon as I realized that Alex was wearing a thong.

She was now slowly grinding again on top of me when my fingers were playing with the fabric on the front side of the thong. I felt how wet she was and smiled to myself because I know I was the one that did that.

I slipped my finger inside the thong and slowly parted her lips. My finger seeking her hole, and when I slipped my finger inside her she dug her nails into my shoulders. She was whimpering and panting.

I slipped my finger out and pushed her so that she was sitting on the couch. I stood up.

"Mitchie why'd you stop you fucking asshole?"

I got down on my knees so that I was kneeling in front of the couch and grabbed Alex's sweatpants and pulled them down to her ankles. She licked her lips. She began to take off her thong but I stopped her. I shook my head 'no'.

"Mitchie hurry" She whined.

**Okay so I will stop it here lol but review and let me know your thoughts? I can in the next chapter skip over the sex scene or if you want I can keep going with it idk lol you decide...**


End file.
